The Princess in Green
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: SEQUEL TO KOOPS YE OLDE PUB. It has been 16 years after Luigi's death, and now his daughter is the crowned Princess of Sarasaland; but an old enemy of her fathers returns and threatens to destroy everything. (Luigi is mentioned a lot)
1. Chapter 1

The Princess in Green

 **A/N:** SEQUEL to Koops Ye Olde Pub. Tonia is now all grown up and ready to become the crowned princess, but the darkness on the horizon calls for one last adventure, a cry for help from the dead. (Mentions Luigi a lot but he's not really in here)

Note: This is a sequel for Koops Ye Olde Pub. I suggest you go read this first or you'll be lost. Luigi is mentioned from time to time, but it's hard to do much since he's..you know, uh...just read the first story. I beg of you.

Also this is pretty important. PLEASE don't mention any spoilers if you want to leave a review. Someone did that in the last story and I'm considering deleting it- and I really don't like deleting any reviews but it's really uncool to ruin the story for anyone who likes to see the reviews before reading the story. It takes away any suspense and atmosphere that I worked really hard to build. You're welcomed to leave your opinion or any kind of criticism. But please, please, please think about the other people who might read it and could have the story ruined for them.

Also. Just one more thing before I go, I usually don't respond to any reviews, but this has been an itch in the back of my mind for a little while now. The drama/friendship genre I chose for the last story fits it just fine. I usually spend a lot of time picking out all of that before and after I write the story so I don't deceive anyone. I promise you that when I decide on a genre, I try my best to deliver.

Thank you for sitting through that. I usually like to leave my notes short and sweet but that never seems to end up that way. Once I start talking I just can't seem to stop. (Sigh)

You waited long enough. I hope you enjoy my character Tonia and her adventures. Don't be a stranger and leave a review, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.

- **The Princess in Green-  
-Prologue-**

The hall of Kings were peaceful when he entered, the sun hasn't risen across the palace but workers scurry behind him to put out the flames that lit the entrance. Any other day, he would stop to admire the many faces of legends. Kings who are immortalized in stone for their great deeds... sometimes he feels like they are watching him. Judging him.

Finally, he reached the statue that he was looking for. It was a familiar face, that even after all of these years, still stir grief and guilt. Mario stared up at the face, holding up the bouquet of flowers that he brought.

"Hey, bro... I brought these for you. I know that it's been awhile but I simply had no time. Please don't think that I had forgotten you..."

Mario sat down by the feet of the statue with a grunt. "These damn knees will be the death of me... I know. Laugh at me. Next time we meet I'm going to be this shriveled old fart, while you get to remain young and handsome..." Mario paused to laugh, still heart broken that he didn't get a response. He paused to smack his left knee, Mario fell into a comfortable silence next to the statue of his brother.

He looked up at the statue "you should see your little girl, today is her birthday...she's all grown up now and ready to become the crowned princess. You would be so proud of her, she looks just like her mother...but you know that she's yours. She...she has your eyes" he chuckled "and she definitely has your spirit..."

Mario leaned back onto the foot of the statue, placing the flowers next to him "I did so much to make up for my sins, I hope you can forgive me, Luigi..."

As if Mario finally got his response, the sunlight had finally reached the statues. With a grunt and a curse at his bad knees, Mario stood up. "Well, I better go. Tonia should be awake soon and your Queen, Bowser and I are going to wait for her in the dining room..." he popped his back. Mario glanced up at the statue with a sad smile "I'll see you later..."

With nothing else to say to his lost brother, Mario left the Hall of Kings. He has a niece to wish a happy birthday. After all, you only turn 16 once.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Are you enjoying the story so far? I hope you are.

I originally wanted Mario to be the main character in this, but then I think hearing Tonias side of the story is more important, it'll get intense later on. But the main plot of the story is her relationship with her family, but first let us get to know Tonia herself.

Enjoy.

- **The Princess in Green-  
-Chapter 1: Princess Tonia**-

The morning air was crisp, and refreshing on her face. She couldn't help but to smile. The desert sun had always seem so cruel to those who dared to live below. So today was a blessing itself, it seems. Despite her love of the morning light, there was a swirl of doubt in the pit of her stomach. Today, she bemoaned, did not reflect the cheerful breeze.

Taking in one more breath of the cool air, Tonia closed the window, and drew the curtains once more. She knew what was coming in a few hours, and she was dreading it for the past few months...

Her birthday.

Wrapping her robe tighter around her waist, she sat down at her large vanity knowing that it would be quite rude to be late for breakfast, especially for this morning of all mornings. Yet her arms moved as if she were underwater. Beside her sat her tiara on a dark blue pillow of satin. She avoided looking at it while she was braiding her hair and pinning it up into a bun.

The last was that tiara, savoring it as she places it on her head, knowing that will be her last morning with it, today, she was going to get the real thing.

She was going to become a true Princess.

-Later-

The breakfast table was the center of most of the commotion today and at the end of massive granite table sat her family. Her mother, the Queen and her two uncles.

When her presence was made known, the older woman stood up, garnering the attention of some of the servants around them.

"There's my little birthday girl!" Daisy practically floated over to Tonia, embracing her. Pride radiated from her smile and Tonia couldn't help but to blush. The servants around them stopped to clap or to bow. Soon Mario, her uncle joined Daisy in embracing the young girl. Bowser remained at the table, watching the small family.

"Where's Aunt Peach?" Tonia looked around the room and Mario shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my bambina...she couldn't make it as she had a prior arrangement, but I promise you that she'll be here for your party tonight..." Mario patted her on the shoulder turning to see Daisy pull out a large present from under the table. It was a royal blue, with the family crest adorned in a very shiny gold on top. The lid was held down by a ribbon. The box alone was pretty, but it's what's inside that Tonia figures is really important.

The Queen handed the package to her daughter "an early present, my beautiful girl, I hope you wear it tonight, we had it specially made for you..."

Tonia couldn't help but to blush once more, as she never felt comfortable opening presents in front of people. She pulled off the light green ribbon and lifted up the box lid.

"Oh..." Tonia lifted up the contents inside of it. The morning light reflected the jewels that were sewn into the bodice of a very elegant looking dress. It was green, of course. Most of her formal dresses were green. She knew that her father was associated with the color green but she never understood why she had to wear it. But she kept silent. After all Tonia liked the color just fine and she knew that it made her family happy.

She held the dress up against her body, looking down at all the little details that she knew was sewn in by hand. "We had it specially made for you from the Waffle Kingdom" Daisy began "I hope you like it..." she trailed off.

Tonia took another minute to admire the dress before smiling at her mother "it's beautiful. Thank you!" She draped the dress over her arm, and turned to address her two uncles but stopped in her tracks. The two had their backs turned to her, they were speaking to a koopa, a captain, she recalled. She only seen him once before and that was years ago. He only comes to bring bad news. Her mother soon joined them.

Something inside the young girls stomach began to twist, it was a feeling that she wasn't very used to. She didn't know why she felt that way but the feeling soon end when her mother quickly dismissed the koopa. The captain glanced at the young girl with a concerned frown before leaving. Daisy soon returned to her side before she could really say much of anything of the strange koopa.

Tonia was led out of the room by her mother barely giving her the chance to say goodbye to her uncles. The two began their walk to the girls bedroom in silence. Tonia didn't like silence.

"What was the captain doing here?" Tonia didn't mean to sound a little intimidated, hopefully Daisy caught didn't caught it. She did. Of course. Any mother would.

Daisy gave her a comforting, motherly smile "oh, it's nothing to worry about. We're just making sure that your special day goes just as planned..."

Tonia gave a smile, she had too. She knew some of that was true. Though Tonia pretty much knew when she was being lied to "okay, Mother."

They stopped outside of her door, where two ladies in waiting greeted the princess and Queen, and they quickly lead the princess inside, Tonia glance back to see her mother wave goodbye before disappearing around the corner. Leavening Tonia alone to prepare for her birthday party.

The uncomfortable feeling inside of her gut returned.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This story isn't going to have as many chapters as Koops Ye Olde Pub. I basically cut the content in half, because I wanted to fan out the story and explore the relationships, but I also wanted to get to the point. I think I found a happy medium. So there's only 13 chapters. An unlucky number I know, but it was a comfortable number for me.

See you in the next chapter. :)

 **-The Princess in Green-** **  
** **-Chapter 2: Birthday Blues-** **  
**

The dress that was given to her this morning had fit her like a glove. Tonia stood in front of the large mirror in her room, admiring the emerald green ball gown. A older woman stood behind her, putting the finishing touches on her hair. Finally placing her tiara on top of her head.

"You look beautiful, your highness..." the older woman bowed, before turning to put away the many brushes and pins that were on one of Tonias dressers.

"Thank you, Grace..." Tonia smiled as the older woman left, leaving her alone once again. Tonia turned back to the mirror with a sigh. Knowing that her life would change later when she becomes the Crowned Princess of Sarasaland. She felt her stomach flip, feeling a little lightheaded so she sat down at the foot of her bed. Her reflection mirrored her actions.

Something began to twist inside of her chest, whispering her the sweet and tempting idea of just running away. That's what her father did years ago, and since she's constantly compared to him (she sighed again, she soon grew to become a little bit bitter towards the fallen King, even if he didn't do anything wrong) so she might as well leave too- but she's not her father. She will never be her father, and so she will stay and face the uncertainty that lies ahead of her.

She suddenly stood up, determined to prove- something -to her family. She doesn't really know what. But the resolve is there. Tonia slipped into a pair of short black heels and stood up tall. With her head up and her mouth set to a thin line. She marched through her door to face her destiny head on. With a clear mind and bravery in her heart.

-Later-

The grand ballroom of Sarasaland was filled with smiling faces and laughter, music and excitement. Tonia stood by the entrance next to Daisy as guests that she only heard of was finally introduced to her. Dignitaries that she will have to work with when she finally rises in power and eventually take over as Queen.

Soon the birthday party goes into full swing, and soon whatever butterflies that were left in her stomach finally left her. Tonia took a moment to step back to admire the people around her. Daisy joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Look" Daisy smiled at her "look at your future kingdom..." Tonia rested her head on Daisys shoulder "I know that it's a lot to take in, but you're going to be given a lot of very important responsibilities... These people are going to look to you, and you have to be ready to help them. I arranged for you to start your formal training next month..."

Tonia continued to stare out into the crowd, as if she didn't hear her mother or chose not to. Standing above, watching as her people go about with their smiles and laughter, it brought a sense of peace inside of herself. She belonged with these people, and she knew that the road ahead of her may be rough and a little bit scary. She could do it. She knows she can do it.

But this peace was more like the eye of a storm.

Tonia was suddenly thrown off balance when the ballroom shook, and smoke began to rise from the cracks that were formed on the doors and ancient floors. She felt her mother wrap her arms around her, pulling her off the platform and on to more solid ground.

Mario quickly approaches them, the look of panic on his face was enough to make her heart race. Daisy quickly pushed Tonia into Marios arms "quick! Get her to the panic room!"

"Mom?!" Tonia could barely hear herself over the sudden commotion. From the corner of her eye she could see the front doors blast open. Mario practically dragged her through the exits. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw Bowser run up to Daisys side before she disappears behind heavy wooden doors.

Mario finally slowed down, giving Tonia a moment to catch her breath. They looked around the hallway "Uncle Mario..." Tonia huddled close to him, the castle hall was eerie without the daylight. She had never been afraid of these ancient halls that she called home, but the danger breathing down the back of her neck was enough to make her heart continue to race.

Mario suddenly grabbed her, spinning her around until she was shielded by his body. Four shadowy figures stood at the end of the hallway, quickly making their way to them.

One of the figures stepped into the moonlight that shone through the window. He was wearing all black with a hood covering his face. In his hand was a knife.

"Good evening... your highness..." the main figure approached him. Mario took a step back keeping Tonia behind his back.

"Who are you?!" Mario demanded, the sound made Tonia jump. She was used to Mario being demanding but never this angry.

The figure moved closer, his voice deep and threatening. "We are the followers of the one true king..." he began, stepping closer to Mario who quickly moved back, trying to keep as much distance from the man and Tonia. The man laughs "and he will return to reclaim what is rightfully his..." the man cocked his head to the side, starting at Tonia "but first, he wants the child of his greatest enemy..."

"Over my dead body!" Mario growled, grabbing the arm that held the knife and raised it above their heads. The King of the Mushroom Kingdom then kicked the attacker down into the other men that soon joined the fight. Jumping up and landing on the mans chest. Pinning the group down. He turned to Tonia "keep going!" Mario shouted "run!"

She did. But she didn't know where she was going as she ran blindly through the corridors. Her tears blurring her visions making every twist and turn look exactly the same. In a blind panic she burst through a pair of doors and stopped to catch her breath.

Somehow she found her way into the Hall of Kings.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : The original idea was for Tonia and her family fighting against the King of the Iceworld and his large army. But I decided that there was a better villain that Tonia could go against that's directly connected to Luigi. Someone who would make it a little more fun that going into more politics in the Mushroom Kingdom. Which the last story was very heavy with, and I didn't want to go through all of that again since I want this story to be short, sweet and full of action.

- **The Princess in Green** **  
** **-Chapter 3: The Kings Shadow** -

Tonia ran until her legs could no longer carry her, but she finally stumbled to a complete stop in front of a familiar statue. She looked up at the immortalized face of her father with a sneer. She was supposed to be heading to the panic room, but something inside of her managed to drag her here. Heavy footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts, the familiar feeling of panic welling up inside of her. Someone is chasing her. Tonia jumped when a heavy breeze ruffles her dress, as if it was pulling her towards the statue.

Not like she had any time to argue, Tonia quickly climbed the statue of Luigi and hid behind his legs. The statues heavy shadow fell upon Tonia, hiding her from the figure that was chasing her. She covered her mouth, afraid that he'll hear her breathing.

The hooded man stopped to look around, with an angry growl the man spoke into a small microphone "I lost her...she might still be heading to the panic room..."

There was silence until a deeper, more sinister voice responded through the mic "then pull back, we have the area of the panic room surrounded. If that miserable brat tries goes near it, we'll get her."

"Yes..." the figures back was facing her, she watched in horror, holding on to the statues leg with an iron grip. The shadow over her growing darker. The hooded man turns to leave, lifting the microphone to his mouth. Tonia felt her throat go dry as a wave of unknown fear crawls up her spine.

"All hail King Boo..."

With that the hooded figure left, leaving Tonias head spinning with even more confusion that what she had before. She slowly sat down on the ground, leaning in the leg of the massive statue. Her eyes suddenly growing heavy, hiding behind this lifeless statue made her feel safe. It always had.

When Tonia was younger, if she had ever felt unsure of herself, or if she felt lonely she would often visit the statue of Luigi in the Hall of Kings. It was a silly thing, but it felt the closest thing to having her father around. Even if it's a massive ten foot statue. Of course she had photos, and video tapes of Luigi. But it was nothing really tangible. She finally gives in, letting her body go limp. It had been a long night of fear and confusion, that finally began to take it's toll on her body. This was something that she was clearly not used to and it was starting to show in her aching limbs.

The shadow of her fathers statue remained, hiding her from any kind of danger.

Tonia woke up with a start by a pair of arms gently shaking her, she flinched ready to scream and fight back but ended up face to face with Bowser instead. She sighed, running a hand through her hair "wh-what happened?"

Bowser smiled "it's okay, we won. We chased the bad guys away..."

Tonia stood up to her full height with a smile "is mother okay?" The thought of her mother being injured crossed her mind, she doesn't need to loose both parents. "Yes, and Mario is okay too." Bowser confirmed, leading her out from behind the statue.

He turned to glance up at the face of the statue, a look of grief quickly flashed across his face. Too fast for Tonia to notice. Luigi has been dead for over 16 years and yet he did a better job at protecting Tonia than her own guardians and her living family. Bowser quickly mouthed a thank you, both for protecting the future heir and for giving them the young Princess in the first place. He made a mental note to himself to visit the statute later, he knows Mario does every time he's in Sarasaland but Bowser often found that visiting the statue was a little too much for him.

Tonia stares down the hallway, comforted that the sounds of normalcy is slowly returning. But something isn't settling inside of Tonia, something she needs to know. She turned to Bowser with a frown on her face. "Uncle Bowser..." she began "who is...King Boo?"

The look of recognition, fear and anger was more than enough of an answer. More of an answer than Tonia didn't even knew that she wanted, and that she instantly regretted asking. The look had been burned in her mind, and no matter what she did she couldn't shake it. Even when she made it back to her room, and she collapsed onto her bed.

She suddenly sat up when there was a knock at her door, and she watched it slowly creek open to let her mother step in. Daisy was still dressed in her formal wear, the crowns that is made special for the Queen sat on her head. In her hand was a small present wrapped in a light blue bow.

Tonia sat up fully at the edge of her bed, the days events suddenly collapsing on her all at once making her eyes glassy "they wanted to kidnap me..." Daisy quickly closed the distant between them, sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around her little girl. Letting Tonia cry on her shoulder.

Daisy gave her a gentle squeeze "I'm so sorry, sweetheart..." she paused to comfort her child, she continued "I arranged for you to go with Mario when he returns to the Mushroom Kingdom..."

Tonia suddenly pulled away "what? No! I'm not leaving you-"

Daisy raised a hand to cut her off "Tonia sweetheart, it won't be forever. It's so much safer there, you'll have your Aunt and Uncle and your cousin- and the Darklands are right next to them." Tonia crossed her arms, she had been to the Darklands before, she even stayed in the bedchamber that once belonged to her father. But never to the Mushroom Kingdom. Tonia actively avoided it. Daisy wrapped her arms back around her "I know you won't like it, but Sarasaland is too far away- if anything happens- I just want to know that you're safe..." Tonia sighed at her mothers reasoning, resting her head back on Daisys shoulder.

Daisy gently placed the package on the girls lap, Tonia stopped to look down at it "what is it?"

Daisy smiled, taking the present and unwrapping it "I was going to give this to you earlier..." she began "this used to belong to my grandmother, who gave it to my mother...who then gave it to me.." she looked up at Tonia who was drying her eyes "and now, my beautiful daughter, I'm giving it to you..." Daisy lifted up a familiar crown from the box. A crown that Tonia only ever saw her mother wear in photographs back when she was a Princess.

Daisy gently placed the crown on top of Tonias head, adjusting it to where it sat comfortably. It had some weight on it, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Daisy took a handkerchief, gently dabbing away some stray tears. She cupped her cheeks "Tonia, I know that things are really complicated and scary right now, but I want you to know that I love you, and I am so proud of you..." she held Tonia closer, giving her a tight squeeze "my baby is all grown up.." Daisy sighed.

Tonia couldn't help but to laugh even though she couldn't really breathe "Mom...I can't-"

Daisy gasped, letting go of Tonia "sorry sweetie..."

The two sat in silence, Tonia stole a glance at the large mirror in her room. The crown looked as if it belonged on her head, and she knew that if Daisy was to put it on her head, it just wouldn't look right anymore. Tonia is the crowned Princess of Sarasalandand, it seems as if the crown itself knew that.

Daisy gave her a final kiss on the forehead "you'll have to pack tonight, because you're leaving for the Mushroom Kingdom first thing tomorrow morning..." Tonia nodded, without saying a word. Daisy turned to leave the room, but before she opened the door fully she gave Tonia a pleading look "and Tonia... visit your father for me..." and with that she left with Tonia loosing any ability to speak let alone object to her request. She had forgotten that Luigi was buried in the Mushroom Kingdom. Tonia frowned, she visited his statue but this was different...

Tonia curled up, exhausted but too afraid- too nervous to sleep after the events that had happened today. To some comfort, she could hear Uncle Mario bark orders to stand guard outside of her room. Good old Uncle Mario, always looking out for his niece. She liked to think that she takes more after him than Luigi.

Sleep eventually found her. Though it was plagued by nightmare and uncertainty for what's to come. The only comfort is from the fact that she is at least not alone.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Don't have much to say here but that Tonia and Antonio were characters I created for an RP with a very good friend of mine many years ago. Miss you, girl. Hope you're doing well.

- **The Princess in Green-**

- **Chapter** **4: The Mushroom** **Kingdom** -

The crest for the Mushroom Kingdom sparkled in the sunlight, the metal crest sat in front of the large ship letting those who past them know whose on it. It wasn't the first time that Tonia had ridden this ship, though it wasn't to its home port. King Mario stood beside her, he sighed at the sight of his home. "Ah..." he chuckled mostly to himself "home sweet home..."

Tonia smiled, understanding what homesickness feels like now. She wasn't wearing the wonderfully detailed gown anymore, instead of choosing a very simple light blue dress that reaches the floor (one of the few gowns that isn't associated with even the slightest hint of green) her hair was down, in a braid. Her mothers small golden crown sat proudly on her head. She wore simple black shoes with a little bit of a heel. Tonia isn't much for a jewelry person, but the matching flower broach that came with the crown sat proudly on the front of her bodice.

Mario was simply dressed in a suit with a red shirt underneath, he wore a simple crown too, ditching the hat years ago when he married Peach.

Tonia looked over the edge of the ship, as it pulled into it's port they were greeted by a large crowd; welcoming the King home. She had seen toads before, but it didn't stop her from feeling overwhelmed at the massive crowd of them. A rolling staircase was pulled up at the gate, it was obvious that it was saved for special guests and for royalty. At the end of the stairs stood the Queen herself, next to her was the young prince Antonio, Tonias cousin.

Like Tonia, Antonio rarely leaves his home kingdom. So she doesn't get to see the nine year old often. He would often write letters to her, talking about all the great adventures they would have if she ever comes to visit- though it didn't persuade her to come visit like he would hope it would. It's too close to Luigi, and she knows how much conversation and grief would be stirred up.

Antonio squealed, running up and jumping into his fathers arms. Mario laughed, picking him up and spinning him around- a small part of Tonia felt a little jealous. She wondered if her own father would've done the same thing.

It took Antonio a moment to realize who else was there, he gasped, and screamed even louder "Tonia!"

The wind was suddenly knocked out of her when he wrapped his arms around her waist "you're here! You're here! You're actually here!" Antonio squeezed her harder before letting her go "I have so much to show you- there's my room, and the gardens and the town and the ice cream shop and-" a hand on his shoulder suddenly cuts him off.

Queen Peach smiled down at him "sweetie, Tonia just got here. Give her some time to settle down, there's plenty of time to catch up later..."

There was a pause before he ran out of steam, slouching his shoulders "yes, mama..."

The Queen turned her attention to Tonia, giving her a hug "look at you, I swear every time I see you, you look more like your mother..." Tonia smiled at the comparison, but a pang of homesickness took it away. She loves her family here, but she wants to go home. Peach wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the crowds. Mario and Antonio were not far behind them, catching up with what had happened since Mario was in Sarasaland.

Later the small family arrived to the Mushroom Castle. Tonia stopped while they were on the bridge, looking up at the palace in awe. It reminded her of those castles that she only saw in fairy tales. A large mosaic that was the image of the Queen reflected all sorts of colors onto the bridge. Tonias mother once described the castle to her, the mosaic magically changing whenever a new monarch rises to the throne. Tonia once again felt Peach's arms around her, leading her inside of the building. This was a smaller castle, only used for the summer. The larger castle that contains a similar magical portrait sits on top of a hill overlooking the Capitol of the Mushroom Kingdom. The inside of the building was large, bigger than what the more humble exterior makes it out to be. It almost felt like the interior of the castle contains entire worlds rather than just being a humble summer home.

Peach led Tonia into a different corridor, stopping just outside of a large door that had a 'L' carved into the wood. "Your father and uncle used to stay here with me on occasion..." Peach began, pushing open the door "this used to be your fathers room...and this is where you'll be staying."

For a moment Tonia felt a little disappointed with not getting a different room. Some small part of her hoped that in leaving Sarasaland she would somehow magically get away from her father if she played her cards right and kept her mouth shut about the subject. But she swallowed her frustration, now is not the time. Her being trapped in Luigis shadow will have to be dealt with when the real danger goes away.

The room itself looked like it was left untouched, although it was obvious that someone recently came in here to dust. Tonia quickly located her suitcases that was moved to her room prior to her reaching the building. She quickly opened one of her bags, pulling out a picture frame that contains a photo of herself and her mother. It was taken at a Garden Festival a few years ago, when Tonia made one of her first public appearances as a Princess, not as the crowned Princess, which she is now- which only means that she is going to officially take the throne when she reaches adulthood.

Luigis room was simply decorated, painted a light blue with dark brown furniture. More framed photographs of Luigi with Mario and a bunch of other vaguely familiar faces decorated the dresser. There was a large painting of a old pirate ship on one side of the room, that was so bright and detailed that Tonia could've swore that if she touches it it'll transport her into another world entirely. It was almost unnerving, like the other paintings in this castle, she'll just have to make sure she doesn't go near it.

Tonia flopped onto the bed with a sigh, it was comfortable at least. She rolled over to her side, burying her face into the pillow. But stopped when she caught an unfamiliar scent- it was faint- like a distant memory. It smelt like a simple mix of spices and some sort of perfume she doesn't recognize. She had to concentrate on the scent, but when it finally dawned on her, it led to an unfamiliar swell in her chest and throat. That this was as close as she's ever going to get to her father, and she doesn't know how she exactly feels about that.

He only lives in stories now, his memory is only in photographs, videos and simple memories. She sat up, picking up the pillow and throwing it across the room. The man has been dead for over 16 year and yet he just wouldn't leave her be. She hated this feeling of guilt, of anger and worst of all disappointment. Tonia pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face into her dress. She would've stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon if it wasn't for a knock at the door.

"Tonia?"

It was Antonio, she could almost see him bouncing on his heels just outside of her door. He's a sweet kid, she shouldn't let him see her feeling sorry for herself. He didn't do anything wrong and the last thing she wants to do is to make her stay here tense and uncomfortable. Uncle Mario and Aunt Peach only picked this room for her because they probably think she's curious about her father. After all she had never been here before and Luigi had lived here almost all of his life.

Tonia slid off of the bed and opened the door. Antonio smiled up at her, showing that he was missing a tooth "come on, Pa and Mommy are going to take us out to see the town!" Antonio grabbed Tonias arm, dragging her out of the room before she could respond.

Oh well, at least she's not in that room.

End of Chapter

 **A/N** : Yes, this is Peachs' castle from Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. Yes. The painting in Luigis room is a reference to a level you go through. One of my favorites actually. Super Mario 64 was the first video game I had ever played and I fell madly in love with that level. Sometimes I would just go in there to listen to the pretty music. Maybe it's one of Luigis favorite levels too, maybe that's why it was in his room. Mario probably had the picture moved in there for that reason. We don't know, people do things like that to deal with grief.

It's a little jarring, I spend so much time writing and thinking about the politics of the Mushroom Kingdom then it would suddenly hit me- that's right- it's a freaking video game! Lol.

Anyhow, thought I would share that. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : fixed the first chapter, didn't realize my little grammar error. But then again this is what happens when you work out of an old iPhone. Oh well. It just took a minute to fix.

- **The** **Princess** **in Green** -  
- **Chapter 5: The Iron Gates** -

The Mushroom Village hasn't changed much since her father walked these streets, Tonia felt like she had stepped back into time. Many toads who walked by them greeted Mario and Peach, as it was quite obvious that the family had made this walk many times before.

Despite the unfamiliar surroundings and the dangerous atmosphere that hung over their heads, Tonia was having a good time. Mario pointed out all the places he and Luigi used to go 'oh, look, that's the ice cream parlor that we used to go to' Mario would tell her 'and there's the park we would ride our bikes in, and look! Theres the old market place' Marios trip down memory lane made him glow, knowing that he is sharing it with the person who needs to hear it the most. Meanwhile Tonia would just nod and smile, if it made her uncle happy, than who is she to ruin it?

Finally they ended up at the old house. Mario suddenly stopped, his smile disappearing "and that's our old house..." Mario continued his tour "the folks here turned it into a museum when I became king. I didn't really like it though, it mostly contained the achievements I did. Of course they added more about your father when he..." Mario trailed off, turning the group around "hey, it's getting pretty late. I'll show you the house another time. Right now let's get some dinner!"

Antonio beamed "can we get ice cream after dinner?" Mario sighed at the question, ruffing up Antonios hair "sure, it's a special occasion-" Antonio gave his father a tight hug, before running ahead of him. Leaving Tonia and Mario behind. Peach had politely excused herself earlier, as she had a prior engagement which left the three to wonder around the old village.

Tonia gave the house a final glance "we don't have to go in at all..." she paused "I mean, it's obvious that the house makes you uncomfortable."

Mario was silent, and Tonia wondered if he had even heard her until he sighed. Shaking his head "no, we'll visit it later. It's just... I haven't been there since..." Mario trailed off, unable to look Tonia in the eye. Like he was deeply ashamed of something. It confused Tonia greatly. "It's unfair that you have to grow up without your father, so we're just trying to make up for your loss. I know you're never going to know him like we do, so I guess we're trying to have him as much in your life as possible...or at least as close as we can get that is..."

Tonia was silent, guilt turning in her insides from her behavior earlier. But Mario wasn't done "You're probably getting real tired of hearing about your father, I'm sorry about that. This visit is about keeping you safe, not about shoving old memories down your throat..."

They stood there for a moment, Antonio came running back wondering when they are going to join them, and they were. Really. Tonia was about to say something about the matter when a sudden explosion rocked the earth beneath them and several masked figures surrounded them. Mario and the guards that were accompanying them on their walk braced for a fight, the King turns to Tonia and Antonio "run!"

Without much of a thought, Tonia grabbed Antonios arm, and a few of the masked figures ran after them.

The two ran into town, Tonias iron grip on Antonios arm never wavering, practically dragging the poor boy behind. They weaved through the panicking crowds, quickly losing the figures in the chaos. But they didn't stop running, until they reached the edge of Boo Woods, Antonio quickly pointed to a clearing "there! That's where the cemetery is!" Tonia quickly turned to where Antonio was pointing, knowing that it's their only place to hide.

Tonia pushed open the large iron gates, then closing it behind them. The cemetery was large, and easy to get lost in. Tonia quickly spotted an ancient looking building, probably an old church, she can't really tell nor does she really care. She just needed a place to hide herself and Antonio.

Quickly they hid in the back of the building where they could finally catch their breath. Antonio sat on a toppled statue with a sigh "that was crazy...why did those people do that?" Antonio scooted to the side, letting Tonia sit beside him.

"I don't know...they attacked us at my birthday party too. They're after me for some stupid reason.." she trailed off, crossing her arms. She knew that this trip was going to be a disaster, but she didn't know how bad a disaster it'll really be. She should've went to the Dark Lands, she always felt much safer over there. But Mario had insisted that he would protect her himself.

The two sat in silence, the adrenaline leaving them. They're safe among these old graves. But something didn't feel right. There was this uncomfortable electricity in the air. Like someone was buried here, someone important.

Antonio was the first to speak "Tonia...do you know how Uncle Luigi died?" Tonia looked at him, it took her a second to know who he was asking about. The question itself came out of nowhere, but of course her father was the subject from today's tour of the town earlier, so of course the boy would have questions of his own.

Tonia sighed "no...not really. I was just told that he died in battle...and that's it."

Another moment of silence passed, Antonio kicked the dirt from under his shoes. His dirty blond hair was messy from their flight earlier, his small round nose and face was red with exhaustion. She felt bad, he probably wasn't used to being in that kind of danger, then again she wasn't either. But she was staring to, something she figured her mother and uncles didn't want her to have knowledge of.

"I know where his grave is..." Antonio frowned at his shoes "Pa took me there a few times, though I didn't really like going because it always made him so sad..." Tonia froze, not realizing that they're standing in THE cemetery. She didn't know how she felt about it. But she did promise her mother that she would see him.

Tonia stood up "can you...show me?"

The walk to the family plot was pretty short, they were hiding in the center of the cemetery to begin with. Which Tonia was grateful for. Antonio then pointed to an area that has the same iron fencing around it. The entrance was chained, but the two managed to open it enough for them to slide through.

"He's over there..." Antonio pointed to three graves "he's buried next to grandma and grandpa..."

Tonia felt a lump form in her throat as she slowly approach the grave. The grave itself was modest, and obviously well kept even after 16 years. It was so surreal, he was right under her.

'LUIGI SEGALE' the white marble grave read 'LOVING HUSBAND, BROTHER AND KING' no mention of being a father, Tonia mused. Then again none of them had known that she existed, and even if they did. Luigi wasn't much of a father, can't send someone to their room when they're taking a permanent dirt nap.

Below the name and titles was a small poem, short and sweet. About two brothers being reunited in the sunrise. It was obvious that the blank marble stone and plot beside the grave was meant for Mario. It was eerie to see that. Knowing that Mario intended to be buried next to his brother.

Tonia turned away from the grave "we got to find Mario, we don't know what even happened to him- I hope he's alright."

Antonio smiled "I'm not worried, my Pa is unstoppable!" Tonia returned the smile, not having the heart to try to correct him. The two left the family plot. With Tonia hoping to never to come here again.

As they left, they didn't see a small bright white orb appear from behind Luigis grave. Speeding off in a different direction from them.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

- **The Princess in Green-** **  
** **-Chapter 6: Great Leaps** -

Night had fallen on the Kingdom, and the castle was silent, but it was a peaceful kind of silence. Something they rarely get nowadays. Mario and the others were reunited outside of the cemetery, happy that they had survived yet another attack. With both children safe and sound and tucked in their beds, Mario can finally breathe a sigh of relief.

He smiled when his Queen sat beside him, bringing an ice pack to his knees. Mario leaned over, kissing Peach on the check "ah, my love. I don't know what I'll do without you..." Mario chuckled, Peach rested her head on his shoulder. Just happy to sit beside her husband and watch the fire crackle in the ornate fireplace.

Peach looked over, sensing that something was bothering Mario "honey..." she began, Mario continued to stare at the fire with a frown "honey, are you okay?" Peach asked, and Mario shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry...it's just... I don't think I can..." he trailed off, sounding completely heartbroken. Mario forced himself to continue "today was such a wake up call, I could barely fight those guys back. I was slow and I didn't hit as hard as I used to... Tonia and Antonio barely got out of there..."

Peach wrapped an arm around his shoulder "oh Mario... the good thing is that you and the children are safe now...you protected them at the best of your ability and you won" now it was Marios turn to rest his head on her shoulder, but something continued to slowly eat at him.

"Yeah, but that was just luck. Next time might end in complete disaster..." Mario lifted the ice pack to rub his knee "after this King Boo business is taken care of, I'm going to hang up my cape. I'm done with being some kind of super hero..."

Peach smiled at him "whatever you decide to do. I'll be right behind you..." she finished, gently petting the back of his head, the crown was gone, leaving his graying hair to stick out in all directions. Mario had made several attempts to keep his hair in place so he could look more King-like, but here, in the comfort of his home he had let it stick out in all directions. A reminder of his formal wild and free life of daring rescues and great feats of heroism.

Marion kissed her, smiling as he does so "I look forward of spending my retirement with you, my darling."

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the fire crackle in front of them. It filled the room with warmth and a soft light.

She looked down to see that the ice on Marios knees were almost completely melted. Reluctantly she stood up, ice pack in hand "I'm going to get some more ice for your knee, you sit tight."

Mario glanced over his shoulder to smile at his beloved Queen. She could've sent a servant to get more ice, but instead she always insist on getting most things herself. Sometimes he'll forget that she's royalty to begin with. His beloved Peach, always trying to take care of him even after he had stopped rescuing her from Bowser years ago.

When Peach left the room, someone almost immediately knocked on the door. Mario sighed, probably an advisor to give him more bad news. With a grunt he forced himself to stand up "who is it?"

The door cracked open, Tonia peaking her head through "Uncle Mario...? Sorry to disturb you, but I was just checking to see if you are okay..?" Tonia sounded worried and Marios gaze softened. He thought that she had went to bed hours ago. She stepped into the room fully, joining Mario on the couch.

Mario stared at the fire "I'm fine, don't worry about me..." he sighed "I'm so sorry... I thought you would be safer here, but I was wrong. Maybe you should've gone to the Dark Lands..."

"Nah." Tonia waved the notion of going anywhere else. Despite that's what she wanted in the first place. Mario doesn't need to know "I love Uncle Bowser, but sometimes he could be a little too...smothering..."

Mario chuckled at the 'Uncle Bowser' he remembered being a little upset when Tonia first started calling the King of Koopas that when she was a little girl. Despite not being related by blood, he came to accept that. Guess he was just being a little selfish, like Bowser also being Tonias 'Uncle' was going to somehow take his own title away, and therefore take Luigi away as well. But it's good to know that Bowser has her back when Mario is not around to protect her.

Mario turned to face Tonia, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze "hey, we'll be fine... I promise."

It was in that moment where a giant glowing purple portal formed under them, taking the two of them and the couch with them. Their sudden screams were cut off when the portal quickly disappeared as soon as it came.

Peach then entered the room, only to find her husband and their couch missing "what the-what happened in here-?" Peach was quickly answered when the portal appeared again, just to spit out the couch.

"Mario!"

...

While Mario was used to the familiar sense of falling, Tonia wasn't.

She screamed as loud as she could while holding on to him for dear life. Suddenly it felt like they were somehow falling up- and Tonia somehow managed to scream even louder.

They quickly landed in a familiar black marble hall. Mario recognized the place instantly- and he did not like where they are.

The Underwhere.

An even more familiar figure stood before them. The Queen of this place; Jaydes.

"Mario..." she frowned "it's unfortunate that we meet again under such terrible circumstances."

Mario stood up, casually dusting himself off. Mean while Tonia was curled up in a tight, shivering ball, her arms wrapped across her head to protect it. Mario smiled at his niece, Luigi used to curl up like that. All she needed was a hat to hide under... his attention turned back to Jaydes "what can I do for you...?"

Jaydes frowned at him "I'm sorry to tell you this, but someone has stolen the souls of past Kings and Queens..." she trailed off. Mario frowned, before realization fell onto him like bricks, and an icy chill began to form in his stomach. Jaydes sighed, shaking her head, not like being the one to deliver bad news.

"I'm sorry, Mario, one of them...was your brother..."

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : uh oh! Luigis spirit is missing?! Oh what will our heroes do?! I know that I said that you won't see Luigi...maybe you won't. Maybe you will. So I guess you got to stick around to find out.

Don't be a stranger and leave a review! They're always welcomed here!

I'll see you in the next chapter! :)

- **The Princess in Green** -  
- **Chapter Seven: Fallen Kings-** **  
**

Tonia had heard of the kind of adventures that her Father and Uncle went on. But she had never expected to go on one herself. She honestly believed that those days were over. She was wrong. Of course. She was wrong about a lot of things.

Mario's face had drained of all it's color when Jaydes told them about how the formal Kings and Queens had been kidnapped. Her first leap of logic bridged the attacks on her family and King Boo with the kidnappings. She could tell that Mario had the same thought too. But then again they often think alike, so it's no real surprise there. Mario remained pale as Jaydes led them down to her own hall of Kings, or what's left of it. The hall itself, despite the ruins looks as if it could go on forever yet they crossed the entire hallway in only a few minutes.

"King Boo is up to something sinister, I could feel it in my bones..." Jaydes stopped in front of a statue, though the identity has unfortunately been lost. "He had a lust for power for many years... and I'm afraid that he finally found a way to take it..."

Mario felt a hand on his arm, he turned to watch Tonia step forward "then we just have to stop him..." she said; and Marios heart swelled with pride "because he doesn't know who he is messing with."

Jaydes stared down at the Princess "and you must be Tonia... I heard a lot about you..." the Queen began, and something sparked inside of Tonia "Heard from who..?"

Jaydes didn't answer her question, but something inside of Tonia told her that she didn't need to hear it anyway. She already knew who; and that pale, distant look returned to Marios face.

The three left the hall in silence. Mario looked back at Tonia who still had her hand on his shoulder, she then leaned against him "what are we even going to do..." Tonia sighed.

She was cut off when Mario shook his head. "We? You're going home" Mario began "I promised your mother that I'll protect you and I'm am not going to break that promise."

Tonia frowned, letting go of his shoulder "and let you do this alone? I felt horrible when I left you behind earlier today, I am not going to make the same mistake again. What if something happened to you?! What would happen to Aunt Peach and Antonio?"

Mario stared down at his shoes "I know that they'll be fine... but no one else is going to stop King Boo...your Father fought him before... I just wish he was here. He would probably know what to do..." he crossed his arms, the familiar distant look returned to his face. Tonia has seen it before, but she could never figure out what it is. Maybe he's just missing Luigi.

Tonias eyes narrowed with determination, and boldly stepped forward "I am the crowned Princess of Sarasland. My job is to protect my family and my people. This King Boo dork had threatened them. To turn back now is to turn back on them, and you. I am not leaving you behind again. Like it or not, I am coming with you..."

Mario smiled, the feeling of pride returning "you are just like your father..." Tonia brushed the gravel and dust off of the skirt of her dress and crossed her arms, purposely ignoring the compassion. He doesn't feel offended though, instead he couldn't help but to chuckle. He knew that Tonia isn't going anyway so he shouldn't have bothered trying in the first place. Mario pointed towards the exit of the Underwhere Palace. "Well then, off we go!"

With a spring in both of their steps, Mario and Tonia left to embark on hopefully the last of these grand adventures.

If Marios memory serves him right, The Underwhere was a very dark and barren place by design. But this darkness and this solitude seemed almost unnatural.

Mario quickly realizes that he and his niece were the only one out in the open. Most of Jaydes people were huddled and camped out on the steps of the castle. The two passed a fountain that was long since drained. He sat on the edge to nurse his poor knee. The memory of him jumping into this same fountain stood out. Back when he didn't have so many grey hairs peppering his head and mustache. He gave a weak smile at the memory, Luigi was there with him. He dropped a coin in this fountain to make a wish. He remembered, when he asked his baby brother what he wished for Luigi proudly exclaimed 'oh no!' The memory of Luigi crossed his arms while they were walking away from the fountain 'I'm not telling you what I wished for! Not until it comes true.' It did, a year later when Luigi got a new hat. Which made no sense because he still wore the old one. Mario shook his head at the memory, sometimes Luigi was just silly. But he misses it, Luigi always made him laugh when he needed it the most.

Tonia stood just ahead of him, taking in their surroundings. Mario hoped that this is the last time Tonia would visit this horrible place, at least visit it while she's alive. They both could feel it in the air that they don't belong here. Tonia turned back, hands resting on her hips "I wish Jaydes would've given us a map or anything that could help us. I don't even know where to begin..."

Mario stood up, joining her to look over the edge of a cliff. This place was a manifestation of a nightmare. The faster they stop King Boo the better. "I don't know, sweetheart. I guess we keep walking until we find something..." Mario stepped forward, hopefully to find anything that Tonia may have missed.

"I guess you're right" Tonia began with a sigh "it's not like any leads would just fall onto our laps-"

Tonia fell silent and Mario stood to his full height, leaning back to pop his back "don't worry, we'll find something...Tonia? He turned around to find that he was alone "Tonia?" Mario spun back around before turning in all directions in hopes that he would see her. His eyes widen with panic.

"TONIA!"

Mario suddenly turned in his frantic search for his niece, only to find a bag heading straight for his head. He was greeted by darkness and the sudden return of that painful guilt of failing his brother once again.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Very short chapter here! But I wanted to break it up because I like suspense- and making you wait another day! Because I am truly evil. Muhahaha.

These chapters were pretty short anyway, I usually write longer chapters than this. But this was the length I was comfortable with for this story. Like I said before, it's short and sweet and to the point.

See you in the next chapter! :)

- **The Princess in Green** -  
- **Chapter Eight: The** **Kings Men** -

Mario wasn't used to the darkness, but at least he had some comfort with the sounds of Tonia shouting at the top of her lungs. She's near by, they haven't taken her away from him. He was suddenly thrown against something cold- steel bars. They're in a cage. Mario sat up, ignoring the screaming protest of his body. He rolled onto his knees, then trying to undo the rope that was tied from his wrist to his elbows. He felt Tonia land beside him, she was kicking her legs and rolling to her side. The bag was lifted from his head revealing the familiar but unwelcome sight of several masked men.

Mario sat up straight hoping that he looked more like a stern and powerful King rather than someone who is scared not for his well being, but for the girl next to him. Mario bared his teeth at their kidnappers "let us go at once! Do you know who we are!?"

"Oh...we do." Mario felt his courage waver at the voice, but he remained still. They don't need to know that he was beginning to feel intimidated. A hulking frame came into view. It was a man, heavily scarred in the face. He was dressed in all black, decorated with medals of honor. His matching cape, with the purple lining reached just past his booted ankles. He grinned, like a fox who just captured a rabbit as he stood over him.

"Who are you?" Mario demanded, taking almost all of his willpower just to stare into that horribly scarred visage. The man was smiling, showing more teeth than what Mario was accustomed too. But even if the man wasn't smiling, his scars would always give him a sneer.

The man took a knee, grabbing Mario by the chin to pull him closer. "Excellent question..." he laughed "I am your worst nightmare..." he stood up "we are the army of King Boo..."

"King Boo!" One guard shouted.

"King Boo!" Another one joined in.

"Long live the King!" The solider next to Tonia shouted. The man dropped Marios chin, standing up so he could look down on the Mushroom King "and I am General Merlersh, the Kings right hand man." Melersh leans in closer to Mario, the smell of rot and hot tar hits his face "I am the one who gets called when the King wants to get the job done right."

Mario quickly looks away, deciding to see if his niece is okay. She was, the bag finally lifted off of her head. Melersh then focus his attention to her, and internally Mario began to panic. Tonia stared up at the General with a look of horror that Mario hoped he would never see on her face. The General roughly grabbed her on, forcing her to stand up; "and now, my dear" Melersh began, holding Tonia close to his face "your presence has been requested by the King.."

"No! Let her go!" Mario tried to stand up himself, but was quickly knocked back onto his knees. The only thing he could do was beg "she didn't do anything wrong, do what you want with me- just let her go- please!"

Marios cries fell on deaf ears, as he helplessly watched as Melersh picks Tonia up and holds her over his shoulder.

"Tonia!" Mario called out helplessly, his voice cracking.

As soon as they disappeared, Mario slumped over to the side. Curling his knees up to his chest, as his arms were still tied behind his back. Mario had tasted defeat before, but it always seems like he just completely fails to do his job when it comes to his brother.

"Luigi..." Mario moaned, his body shaking, not caring if anyone hears him "I'm sorry...I failed you, again..."

"I'm so sorry..."

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : Guess who's making his grand entrance in this chapter!? Not Luigi! That's who!

But seriously, it's nice to actually write a Super Mario villain as an actual villain. Bowser was fun and all as an good guy in the first story. But King Boo was fun to write. Even though I always found him a little...creepy. But he's a ghost. So yeah. A creepy ghost, woo so original. Watch out Tonia! He's up to no good!

Hopefully this makes up for the incredibly short chapter before. It's still short but... wee! King Boo!

See you in the next chapter!

- **The Princess in Green** -  
- **Chapter Nine: King** **Boo** -

Tonia was forced into an empty room, or what should be an empty room. She couldn't really tell. Tall and ominous windows floated above her, not attached to any wall she could see. Her ropes had been untied, allowing her to wrap her arms around herself and shiver. It was impossibly cold in here, almost unnatural. Tonia found it comforting to stare at her own breath, as she could clearly see it now.

Suddenly a loud cackle began to bounce and echo amongst the nonexistent walls, causing the glass above her to shake. Tonia quickly dropped her arms to the side, balling them into fists. She looks around the room, her heart pounding in her chest. She was afraid. She had been for awhile but now it seems to all collapse onto itself all at once. The revelation made her dizzy, but she braced herself for what's to come.

Soon a silhouetted figure of a very large boo began to drift across the windows, and she couldn't help but to stare up at the figure in awe until it disappeared. She felt a chill go up her spine when the figure suddenly materialized behind her. She jumped, quickly turning around but she fought hard to keep her cool. This thing doesn't need to know that she's afraid.

"Ah..." he began, floating closer to her. He wore a crown made from what looks like an iron gate, a false crown, for a false King "you must be Princess Tonia...what a pleasure to meet you, my dear..."

Tonia crossed her arms, repressing a shiver "and you must be King Boo..." She took a sudden step back when he quickly ghosted forward. He laughed, the sound alone made her stomach turn.

"You're not as scared as your father was... how lovely." He spun around her as if he was checking her out "the coward was barely able to hold up that stupid vacuum of his... but you..." he ghosted through her, enjoying the sound of her sudden yelp "no, you're special. I can tell."

King Boo floated up to the top, and Tonia suddenly jerked forward, as the floor underneath her floated up along with him. They floated up to the top where Tonia could at least figure out that they're on top of some building; a castle? She can't really tell, this building felt more like a house of cards than anything else. Tonia stepped forward, almost afraid to move incase she falls...or if King Boo decides drop her.

Reluctantly Tonia looks around, quickly spitting a large machine. She saw a picture of the machine before, with Luigi, Mario and E. Gadd standing in front of it. But why would King Boo need a ghostly portrait maker?

She paused, frozen in her spot. King Boo floated over to a large chandelier that she didn't notice was floating high above them, lowering it to the ground. It was a grand light fixture, lit by candles that reflected in the many beautiful multicolored jewels. King Boo picked one, a green and white jewel. He licked his teeth, holding the jewel up to his face. He turned around to face Tonia.

"Out of all the ones I collected" he cackled again "this one- THIS one- if my favorite..." King Boo pressed the jewel in Tonias hand "now" he continued, pointing to the large machine "when we turn these Kings and Queens into simple, lifeless portraits- nothing will stop us!"

"Stop... us..?" Tonia looked up at the ghost King. He smiled down at her, his eyes were cold, calculating. The jewel seem to pulse in her hand, it felt like a heartbeat.

"Think of it, Tonia" King placed his ghostly tendrils on her shoulders, turning her around to face the edge "I can rule the afterlife, and you can rule the living. Think of it- we'll be unstoppable. The perfect revenge..."

The perfect revenge, that's why King Boo didn't put the spirits in the machine, he wanted Tonia to do it. For her to turn against everything Luigi had fought and died for. The kingdom, all those lives that he protected, his family. She looked down, at the jewel in her hand. It hummed softly, it felt heavy. Almost as heavy as the presence pressing gently on her shoulders. Her throat was dry, what felt like a brick settled in her stomach.

"Tonia!"

She suddenly turned to see that Merlersh had brought Mario up, he was covered in dirt and blood. His eyes were wild, she never seen him so afraid. King Boo floated up until he was over her.

"Ah, look who came to join us- Mario- don't worry. You'll be the last to be turned into a frame." King Boo lifted Marios face to look at him dead in the eyes "and you won't have to hurt dear Tonia anymore..." Mario snatched his face away.

"Uncle Mario..." her voice was small "what does he mean by...hurting me?" Tonia closed the jewel in her hand, it began to pulse wildly almost vibrating. As if something was in the jewel itself, trying to break out.

King Boo turned to Tonia, his smile widening, if that was even possible "oh, you don't know. Do you?" He circled Mario and Melersh "ah, family secrets. Those are the best kind of secrets." He glanced at Melersh, and the two began to laugh. Mario looked down at the ground, defeated. Tonia stepped forward, confused.

"I think it's time to let Tonia in on our little... secret..." King Boo flew up into the air to suddenly drop on to Tonia.

"Tonia! No!"

Darkness incased her for a moment, and the feeling of being dropped from a high place overwhelmed her senses, and she began to panic. Though as fast as it happened it suddenly ended. Slowly she opened her eyes, then looking down to see that the jewel was in her hand. It's pulse was slow, it felt sad. The next thing she learns was that not only the jewel was transparent, but her hand too. She felt the presence of King Boo beside her, and Mario on the other side who was begging him to stop. She never heard Mario beg before.

Looking up she suddenly realizes that she was in Bowsers Throne Room, but it wasn't the same place she was used to, where she spent most of her childhood playing with her dolls on the dark marble floor while her family discussed business. It almost felt like a dream.

Or a memory.

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : Only three chapters left! King Boo has a strange sense of humor.

- **The Princess in Green** -  
- **Chapter Ten: Family** **Secrets** -

She just got used to being transparent when King Boo gently led her forward. As if it was some poor attempt to be soothing, it wasn't helping- if anything it was making her more uncomfortable. Mario sat up on his knees.

"Tonia" Mario begged, he sounded broken "don't look, Tonia..."

Tonia was confused "what-" she jumped, as a younger and very furious Mario bursts into the room. He wore his crown and cape that he only wore for his kingly duties now. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was soaked in sweat and soot. Tonia stepped back, not scared of seeing a younger Mario but of the fire and pure rage behind his eyes, any trace of the kindness she's used to seeing was gone. She turned back to her uncle, who looked away in shame.

Suddenly a new presence behind her that caught her attention, slowly turning to see...him. Though he couldn't see her, instead staring right through her. Her breath caught in her throat.

It was her father.

Luigi barked something at Mario, but it was muffled because her ears were ringing. His eyes were pleading and sad through his...mask? It took Tonia a moment, but she remembers Daisy telling her about Mr. L. She had seen footage of Daisy signing that Peace Treaty with Bowser.

"Your dear old daddy" King Boo whispered in her ear, even though Tonia knows, the ghost still wanted to explain "he had to hide behind a dirty old mask because of the immense shame he brought to his brother and the Mushroom People."

Suddenly the younger Mario drew his sword and attacked Luigi, who reflected the blow with his own sword. Panic began to take over Tonia, who took several steps back away from King Boo... away from Mario.

"Tonia..." Mario begged "I'm...I'm so sorry..." he stared down at the marble floor, his shoulders shaking. Unable to relive this memory all over again.

"What do you-" Tonia began, but stopped when she saw the younger Mario slash open Luigis chest. Panic returned to her once again, realizing what King Boo was laughing about "no- no- no!" Tonia covered her eyes "I don't want to see this- take us back-" but King Boo didn't listen, instead he came up from behind her, prying her hands away from her eyes and forcing her to look at the memory.

"But Tonia" he began "you don't want to miss...the punchline, do you?" King Boo leaned in closer to continue to whisper in her ear "this is what Mario was hiding from you all these years...he was lying to you, Tonia, they all were lying to you..." Tonia struggled to free her hands, but he was too strong. Too powerful.

"This was why you're trapped in your miserable fathers shadow..."

The punchline was when, with a large angry scream, Mario thrusted his sword forward, running it through Luigis abdomen and pinning him to a wooden pillar. Silence filled the room afterward, before Tonias horrified screams began to echo. She watched as blood began to coat the sword and drip onto the floor. Forced to watch as the life slowly drained out of her fathers eyes, streaks of red running down the sides of his mouth.

The scene ended, before Tonia could witness what happened next. They were suddenly back onto the roof of the tower. Mario laid in a crumpled pile, shaking with grief. But Tonia couldn't look at him. He was the reason why her family was so broken. The jewel in her hand felt just as broken, but she couldn't care less about trying to understand how a stupid rock could have any emotion.

"Tonia..." Mario begged again, forcing his body turn to look at her, though it wasn't much use "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for you to-"

"Shut up." Tonias voice was hard, her fist clenched tightly around the jewel, which was eerily still. She turned to face him, angry tears ran down her face "you murdered him! You took him away from me before he even knew I existed- I had to grow up watching my mother mourn almost every single day. Did you know that for years she could barely look me in the eyes because I got them from Luigi?" Tonias grip on the jewel somehow grew tighter, her fist began to shake. The pulse in the jewel began to race. But she wasn't finished, she was too busy seeing red.

Mario flinched away, now afraid to look into her eyes. Unable to face the fact that Luigis eyes even had that ability to look so angry, so heartbroken, so betrayed. Tonias grip on the jewel grew even tighter.

"Now then..." King Boo cackled once again, and Tonia turned away from Mario. Not wanting to look at him anymore. Instead she focused on King Boo, she no longer tensed up when he ghosted closer to her. "What would it be, my dear? You're holding your fate in your hand. You either put the jewel in the machine, and rule over the living. Or continue to be crushed under your traitorous family..." that's right, they did lie to her too. It wasn't just Mario. But why would her own mother ever shy away from telling Tonia? They told each other everything. She thought she could trust her mother too. Then there was Uncle Bowser, and his children, and there were their advisors... Do they know too? Was everyone in on the joke except for her? Did Antonio knew and was just messing with her?

"Choose wisely..." King Boo, rested a ghostly tendril on her shoulder before caressing her cheek "think of all that we could do, together..."

The presence left her shoulder, and Tonia turned to look at Mario. To stare into his begging, teary eyes. She then looked down at the jewel and gasped.

Down the middle sat a long and jagged crack. A soft light began to seep through it, as if it was desperately trying to crawl it's way out to her. The sight filled her chest with a very familiar emotion. It was one that she was always surrounded with every day of her life. It was hidden under the grief Marios expressions often held, it was in her mothers smile. It was in that light that's trying to reach Tonia.

It was pure, unconditional love.

Tonia closed her fist around the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel. Jewels don't crack under a 16 year old girls grip. This was thin glass that was made to look like a jewel, and there was something in there that wants out.

King Boo frowned when he watched Tonia place the jewel onto the floor, stoping to stare down at it "what are you doing? This is an opportunity of a lifetime, sweetheart."

Tonia snapped her attention to King Boo, who was slowly floating to retrieve the jewel. But he stopped, when Tonia placed her heel onto the jewel. "No- don't-"

"There are.." Tonia began, a new sensation, almost like lightning began to crackle around her, it made her dress and braid dance in the air, it crackled between her fingers "exactly five people who can call me 'sweetheart', my mother, my Uncle Mario, my Aunt Peach, my Uncle Bowser..." she trailed off. King Boo gave her a weird look.

"And...?" Mario lifted his head, weak and confused, the room was spinning enough, a new trail of blood began to slide down the side of his face.

"My father."

Tonia quickly smashed her heel through the jewel, causing more lightning to shoot out, and the light to grow even brighter. Stronger. Powerful.

King Boo threw himself back, a look of fear sweeping over his features. A silhouette of a figure took form, and though light was swallowed in the shadow, the thing that stood out most was the sword the figure held in his hand, as the cold steel reflected a lime green light.

King Boo floated to the edge, the figure stepped forward. Looking up to the chandelier overhead, the shadow threw his sword, hitting the chain that held it up. The chandelier fell, but before it could land, the shadow quickly grabbed Tonia by the arm and dragged her to the side. She landed gracefully next to Mario.

Over her Melersh drew his sword, ready to fight the new figure. But the silhouette raised a hand towards the general, green lightning sparking between his fingers. With a gasp Melersh dropped his sword, leaping off of the side of the tower.

"Coward!" King Boo shouted "you filthy coward!" Though his rant was cut short when more silhouettes had risen from the destroyed chandelier, drawing their weapons. King Boo was quickly overwhelmed by the figures. The floor underneath them began to crumble.

"Tonia!" Mario snapped his attention to his niece, who was trying to undo his ropes "forget about me, run!"

"No-" Tonia shook her head "I'm not leaving you again-" she continued to struggle with the knots. Mario looked away, still too ashamed to look directly at her. The floor underneath them began to crack. If she could just undo this one knot...

"Tonia..." Mario sighed "I don't deserve you, not after everything that I did. But I don't think I can handle it if anything happens to you..." Tonia felt hopeless, the knots on Marios arms were too tight "maybe- maybe if I keep you safe- maybe then I could forgive myself, maybe your father might forgive me, maybe..." he was rambling now, he does that when he feels overwhelmed and the blood running down the side of his head was starting to scare her. Tonia began to desperately claw at the knots.

The floor underneath them crumbled, and the two quickly fell through. Their screams disappearing into darkness.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Just a few more chapters after this and we're done!

Enjoy! And I'll see you in the next chapter!

- **The Princess in Green** -  
- **Chapter Eleven: Princess** **of** **Memories** -

The last memory she had was of her and Mario falling, above them thunder was clapping and the distinct sound of swords were clashing, the wails of King Boos defeat rang in her ear as the sounds quickly grew distant. The skirt of her dress was flapping around her legs, and her grip on Mario had eventually loosened, the two were quickly separated in the darkness.

The next thing she knew a pair of arms were wrapped around her. It was too dark to see who held her close and broke her fall as everything that had happened was starting to take it's toll, the space around her were spinning. The feeling of being incredibly overwhelmed had collapsed on her and she became limp in the figures arms.

She woke up in the middle of Jaydes throne room. She didn't exactly remember how she got here, but she was finally standing on solid ground, Tonia was thankful for that. Suddenly the memory of her Uncle Mario, bloody and tied up snapped her into a panic. Quickly looking around to find him.

"Don't worry, Princess..."Jaydes was standing beside her throne, she smiled at the young lady standing before her "I sent him home, he's going to be okay."

Tonia sighed in relief; even though she was upset, the thought of loosing her Uncle Mario was overwhelming.

"What about King Boo... and Melersh?" Tonia looked up at the Queen of the Underwhere, who nodded.

"They had taken care of them, don't worry." Jaydes gestured to a set of heavy iron doors "that false king and his general are locked away for good..."

Tonia dusted the dirt and gravel off of her skirt, then tried to smooth down her hair. It was an absolute mess, embarrassing. She then stopped "wait... if you had sent Mario home... then why am I still here...?"

Jaydes stepped forward, resting a hand on her shoulder. Not in the way King Boo did, this time it was more gentle, more comforting. Like something she would receive from her mother. "I wanted to thank you personally, I heard that you were given a very important decision to make... despite what had happened- you still chose your family, your people over power. That my dear, is the mark of a true leader... you have a bright future ahead of you, Princess... " Jaydes gave her a quick side hug, leading her to a large set of marble doors. The Underwheres own Hall of Kings, back in order "but for now..." she paused, pushing Tonia forward to where she was standing in front of her "there's someone who wants to meet you..."

Tonia turned to asked her about who wanted to see her, but Jaydes was gone. Leaving her alone at the entrance in the hall. Taking a deep breath, Tonia marched forward.

Her footsteps were enough to draw the attention of several figures in the room, they stopped what they were doing to face her. The newly repaired hall erupted with applause and cheers, and Tonia felt herself go red in the face. All she did was smash a piece of glass, she didn't deserve this much praise.

She slowly made her way down the hall, never in a million years she would've thought that she would be congratulated by faces she only saw in history books, and then some. Several women, dressed in their royal attire from many different eras stepped forward to bow, as a silent thank you. Tonia quickly returned the gesture with a bewildered smile.

Her grandfather, Daisys father stepped forward with her grandmother beside him. They each took a moment to embrace her. Tonias grandmother died when she was young, and the young Princess had very fond memories of her, but not of her grandfather. They both congratulated her, before pointing ahead of them, telling her to keep moving forward.

So she did, the hallway felt endless, almost dream like. But Tonia knew that this was really happening. She then reached a very familiar statue. It was only then when she realized exactly who wanted to meet her.

"Tonia...?"

A voice she had only ever heard on a recording made her jump. Slowly a familiar sight walked out from behind the statue. He smiled, his eyes practically glowing with affection "it's you... it's really you..."

Luigi quickly closed the distance between them, embracing his daughter for the first time. Tonia was frozen, but slowly, she finally accepted that this was really her father holding her. She quickly buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Luigi gently petted the back of her head.

"Words can not describe how proud of you I am..." Luigi chuckled, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She stepped away, finally finding her voice. But Luigi cuts her off with a gasp, the side of her face was coated in red. Tonia took a step back, looking down at her ruined dress. Blood coated the front of her dress and skirt, along with her arms and face. Luigi looked down at the gaping wound in his chest, and the red that ran down the sides of his mouth. "Oh... I'm sorry..."

Tonia looked up at him, the memory of Luigis death playing in her mind. It was the only semi-real memory she had of him.

"When King Boo showed you what happened..." Luigi sighed, trying to wipe the blood away from his mouth, but it was quickly replaced "I guess he took away any kind of good memories you may had have of me...even though they were just stories..."

Tonia moved forward, though not too close to the massive hole in Luigis abdomen. Does it even hurt him? She could almost see through the hole, and Luigi is just treating it as if was just a flesh wound. She took a moment to wipe the blood off her cheek, amazed that she wasn't as scared of it then she should be.

He took a moment to look down at the gaping, hideous wound, before formulating a plan. He held out a hand with a smile "here, I want to show you something..."

Tonia took his hand without hesitation, and she quickly felt the room around them begin to spin, but it didn't effect her. It wasn't like the sensation of falling that she experienced with King Boo. It was like when she used to spin in circles as fast as she could until she falls down onto the grass and the world kept moving around her.

Tonia quickly figured out that she was transparent once again, and reality that she could now see through her own hand was no longer terrifying. They were standing in the middle of a large, formal party. A tapestry that had Aunt Peachs royal family crest hung over them.

They were in The Mushroom Kingdom Ballroom.

End of Chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Just one more to go!

- **The Princess in Green** -  
- **Chapter Twelve: Promise** -

Luigi pointed to a small clearing, just after the designated dance floor. There sat a younger Daisy, looking very alone and uncomfortable. The tiara that sat on top of her head, the one Tonia was wearing now sparkled in the soft light that shone over head. Seeing her mother again made her feel incredibly homesick, and all she wanted to do was to go over there and give her a hug. But Tonia didn't let go of Luigis hand.

There, across the room stood a younger Luigi. Dressed in a suit looking even more nervous and out of place than Daisy, his eyes scanned the room until he found Daisy and his uncomfortable frown turned to one of shock, then to a small smile.

Tonia remembered Daisy telling her this story, it was one of her favorites growing up. She glanced at Luigi, who had a similar smile on his face while staring at the younger Daisy too. He probably misses her, Tonia gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He turned his attention back to his daughter, who was about to say something until he shook his head, then turning to watch his younger self reluctantly start to cross the room, slowly building up his confidence. Tonia followed his example with a short laugh, it's not everyday she could witness her parents falling in love.

"Um..excuse me...your highness...?" the younger Luigi, stood in front of Daisy. She looked up at him, and he smiled. The memory of Luigi took a step back, holding out one hand while the other was behind his back "I- it would be an honor if- if I could have this dance... with you..."

The memory of Daisy smiled, and a similar blush that Luigi had crept up on her cheeks. She gently took his hand, standing up and stepping close to him "I would love to.."

The last thing Tonia saw until the memory faded away was the future King and Queen of Sarasaland dance across the ballroom.

The memory then faded into a different one, this time a younger Mario and Luigi ran through the halls of Bowsers castle. Despite being shorter and fatter, Mario was way ahead of Luigi who was struggling to keep up.

The room shifted until they were back into Bowsers Throne room, where the Koopa King was waiting for them. Bowser roared, trying to look as scary as possible. Though it only served to make Tonia giggle. She seen Bowser act like that before. When he was playing with Tonia after one of his meetings, when the 6 year old insists that he acts like a scary dragon. Of course he was bewildered over the fact that Tonia was never scared of him. Unlike the younger Luigi they were watching, the memory cries out and quickly hid behind a very brave Mario.

The memory of Bowser began to shoot several fireballs, one of the ending up trailing behind Luigi who was running for his life. This time it was the older Luigi that stood next to her that laughed at the memory. "I can't believe there was a time I was afraid of my friend..." he whispered.

The memory fades for a final time, and Tonia found herself in a room she only barely remembers. There on a old looking bed sat a very tired Daisy, who was leaning against a bunch of pillows. She was in a oversized nightgown with a large blanket over her legs. In her arms was a newborn bundled up in a towel.

Tonia left this hippie convent when she was only 5. She barely had any memory of the large cottage in the country side. But Daisy and Tonia lived a very simple life until they returned to royalty. This time Tonia did let go of Luigis hand, standing closer to the bed. The room was quiet, save for Daisy softly talking to the infant that was only hours old. She was telling stories about her family, about Luigi and her uncles and aunts.

"If I had known that you were on the way..." Luigis voice was soft, almost a whisper. Even though they could not been seen or heard, Luigi still had the need to be quiet so he wouldn't wake up the slumbering infant. "Maybe I wouldn't have been so reckless... but I was still there. Even if you couldn't see or hear me. I was there in the stories your mother and uncles would tell, and in the photographs and memories that they tried to pass on to you."

Tonia turned, and instead of the Luigi that was covered in blood, there stood the Luigi she wants to remember. With the blue overalls and a green shirt. On top of his head sat a familiar green hat.

The room that they were standing in slowly melted away, bringing them back into the Underwheres Hall of Kings. Luigi took a step back from Tonia.

"I'm afraid that our time is running out..." Luigi removed his hat, running his fingers through his hair, something that Tonia had seen Mario do many times with his crown. She suddenly felt a pressure on her head, where Luigi placed his hat "do me a favor, and give this to Mario. Since he seemed to have misplaced my other hat." Luigi gave a short laugh "and do tell him that I forgive him, that I'll see him again one day and we'll be brothers once more..."

Tonia looked down at her shoes, and gently nods. But Luigi continues "and tell Bowser that I liked the eulogy he gave for my funeral..." paused, then sighed "and tell your mother that I love her..."

Tonias head snapped up, quickly wrapping her arms around him "you can tell her yourself, you can come with us- maybe Jaydes..."

Luigi shook his head, cutting her off "I'm sorry... my time is done, but yours isn't. I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you, you don't belong here... at least not now."

Tonia squeezed him tighter, resting her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat, knowing that this may be the only time to. She wanted to cry.

"I'll see you again, one day. You'll even have a statue right by me. But first you have to be the Princess, then the Queen that your people need. You need to do the very best you can. Okay?" Luigi took a step back, his hand on her shoulder.

Tonia looked up at him, shaking her head "I promise..."

"That's my girl..." Luigi reached into his pocket, pulling out what looks like a folded up black rag "I used to carry this in my pocket, to remind me of how I almost ruined everything. But now it reminds me of a full life I had lived, of the people I had fought for. Besides dying a little too soon, I don't really have any regrets..." Luigi handed Tonia the black fabric, she held it in her hand for a moment before gently opening it up to reveal a black mask. "Mr. L is yours now, so take good care of him. Okay?"

This time it was her turn to laugh, knowing what he really meant by that. Not the dark history or evil personality. To her Mr. L had always reminded her that Luigi wasn't afraid to stand up for those who needed him, even if he had to hide his face to do so. A fine example to follow. Tonia quickly tied the mask around her wrist, promising herself that she'll always keep it on her.

"I love you, Tonia" Luigi pulled her into a final hug "it's time to go home, your mother is waiting for you..."

"Goodbye, Daddy" Tonia looked up to memorize his face, knowing it'll be many, many years before she could see him in person again "love you."

"Goodbye" Luigi gently kissed her on her forehead, and Tonia found herself in darkness once again.

End of Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : Sometimes I miss writing Mr. L as a character of his own, like my first two stories. Although I like using Mr. L almost like a metaphor, but sometimes I miss his cockiness and 'my way or the highway' attitude. He's just a fun character to write. I don't know, maybe I'll return to the idea sometime in the future.

Also this will be the only sequel for Koops Ye Olde Pub. I love Tonia, and I have a ton of different ideas for her but none of them really warrant me sitting down and writing for her. So I think this is the only story I'll feature her in.

I like to thank you for joining me on this adventure, and I like to thank those who had been leaving reviews, it means a lot to me. :)

And hey, maybe when I reach my 10th story on this site, I might do something special... ;)

But for now, I might dive into a different fandom for my next story, it depends on my mood (and I have been thinking about a certain... band thats a little bit out there, a little bit...cartoony... hmm)

I was listening to the Soundtrack 'The End' from Super Mario Galaxy while I was writing this chapter. Excellent soundtrack to listen to when writing about Super Mario. :)

Please don't be a stranger and leave a review, I'd love your feedback, and I'll see you in the next story. Bye-bye!

- **The Princess in Green** -  
- **Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue-** **  
**

Morning light streamed down from the windows over the Hall of Kings in Sarasaland. She woke up to one hitting her face, then she became aware of the sounds of the workers putting out candles and the slamming of doors. The smells of incense and the pomegranate trees that often decorated the castle garden. Tonia finally opened her eyes to see that she was laying at the foot of her fathers statute and she couldn't help but to smile.

Tonia was home.

She sat up quickly to admire the massive hall around her. Just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. But she's really here. The nightmare is over. In her hand sat the small crown her mother had gave her, it's there to make room for her fathers hat that sat proudly on her head. Tied on her wrist was the mask. Another reminder that she really did meet her father. A real memory of Luigi to finally call her own.

Tonia quickly stood up, stepping out to the middle of the hall. Spinning around to let the dirt and dust fly off of her skirt. She wanted to shout out loud to announce that she was home, but that wasn't a very Princess like thing to do.

Tonia finally stopped, when over at the end of the hall stood a familiar sight that made her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes watery.

There, at the entrance stood Daisy, looking around the hall probably to investigate the sudden activity in the Hall. Her arrival back into the living probably had brought some attention. She couldn't help it anymore, Tonia quickly found her voice. No matter how not like a Princess it was.

"Mom!"

The sound and the clattering of Tonias heels on the tile snapped Daisys attention to her direction, and her eyes lit up at the sight of her missing daughter "Tonia!"

Quickly closing the large gap in between them, Tonia found herself in a tight embrace. Daisy held her while letting tears roll down her cheeks "my baby..." she heard her mother sob "for a moment I thought I had lost you..."

Tonia gave a happy sigh, just happy to be in her mothers arms again "you didn't..." she took a step back and this time Daisy finally noticed the painfully familiar green hat that now sat on top of Tonias head "I saw Dad..." she began "he says that he loves you..."

Daisy covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing an even harder sob "you got the chance to meet your father...?"

Before Daisy could fully process what's going on, very loud and familiar footsteps echoed through the hall "is that Tonia?!" Bowser called, before charging up to them and pulling her into another bone crushing hug.

"And Dad says that he like your eulogy you gave at his funeral too..." Tonia continued.

Bowser gave her a confused look before finally seeing that hat on her head "h- he did? That's good, I thought I sounded like a complete idiot..." he laughed, hiding his own sadness a lot better than Daisy. It had been over 16 years and yet their loss still feels fresh. Especially after everything that has happened, after almost loosing the young Princess.

"Tonia...?"

A third voice came into the room, and she turned to see Mario, all patched up and safe. She quickly removed the hat, replacing it with her crown.

"Uncle Mario" she stepped closer to him, holding out the hat "Dad wanted you to have this, he said that you lost the other one..." Mario gently took the hat from her, inspecting the 'L' that was neatly stitched in the fabric. Mario could easily recall burning the other one out of rage, this time he's going to keep his promise and take good care of it. He held the hat close to his chest.

"He says that he forgives you" Tonia continued "and that he'll see you again one day, and you'll be brothers once more..."

This time it was Marios turn to hug the girl "thank you..." he whispered, as a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. She felt him began to shake both with grief and relief. "Thank you..."

Tonia kept her promise that she had made to her father. She ruled her people with the kindness and grace as her mother did before her, and she was loved and adored by her people in return.

When it was her mothers turn to pass on, many years later. Tonia witnessed how bright and beautiful the sunrise was when her parents, who were still very much in love practically danced across the beams of sunlight.

But the sunrise had never sparkled as beautiful as when the brothers were reunited once more.

The End.


	15. New Story Trailer

Hello again! I don't really do something like this unless it's a sequel to something. But I just couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for numbers and dates and stuff like that. So for my big 10th story for this site- I am pleased to announce that I am rebooting Errands and it's sequel!

Enjoy the trailer, and thank you again for reading The Princess in Green. I hope I'll see you again in the next story. :)

 **10th Story Trailer**

 **The Other Path**

After the incident with the Chaos Heart, Luigi couldn't help but to feel...different. He couldn't explain it. But he wasn't the only one to notice that change, as nothing could get past Mario. Which may confirm the older brothers fear that the battle isn't over yet, as it turns out, Luigi may have gained more than just simple battle wounds...

Strange activity had been happening over at the ruins of Blecks Castle, one that should not exist. One that years of therapy could not help Luigi prepare for what's about to happen. As the foundation of time itself is about to bend to the will of one man. A man who should have died along with the Chaos Heart.

A man that shares his face.

Fully story will be out next year. Until then... Happy waiting. 


End file.
